Haunting
by Rainripple
Summary: Doflamingo thought killing the people who stood in his way would solve his problems but he wasn't prepared for the consequences. Slight gore near the end.


**Haunting**

What a disgrace. His brother had been dead for at least a decade and he was still getting haunted by him. He didn't feel guilty about his death; on the contrary he was relieved that he had gotten rid of a traitor, even if he was his only brother. He had no biological family now but so what?

His father had given up their reputation as World Nobles.

His mother had died due to the extreme poverty they were forced into.

His brother had been a Marine spy.

Except for his mother, he felt no remorse for his family's death; he had caused two of them himself. A lead bullet to the head for his father, a few more bullets for his traitorous brother.

He had gotten rid of Rocinante yet his brother was still cocky enough to bother him now.

No he shouldn't think about his brother. Every time he thinks of Rocinante, it just brings his spirit back to mock him.

But already he could smell the cigarette smoke of his brother behind him.

"Rocinante go away already."

He didn't turn around to see him. He already knew that his brother would be smirking at him. If Rocinante was still alive, ooh he would **certainly** know Doflamingos full anger at being mocked every time he thought of his victory over Rocinante. He was only being cocky now because Doflamingo, as powerful as he is, could not harm someone who was already dead.

"Why are you still bothering me Rocinante?"

He heard a sigh behind him and instinctively knew his brother would yet again be shaking his head as if **Doflamingo **was the disappointing one.

"Why won't you just accept your death quietly like father did?"

He tilted his head slightly to glare at his brother

"You know why Doffy."

He turned to leave and left his phantom cigarette smouldering on the ground. It wouldn't leave any marks but Doflamingo still fumed at the sass Rocinante had at leaving his rubbish around. His triumph over Rocinante was bittersweet.

Doflamingo sat silently at an attempt to calm himself before he went to slaughter another village.

"Fufufu."

Doflamingo felt very sure of himself at the moment. Law had claimed to be exacting revenge on him for killing his beloved _Cora-san_ but look where he was now: chained to the heart seat where Corazon himself had sat once upon a time. Rocinante wasn't going to get his way now.

Still before he killed Law he might as well enjoy him. He was a little surprised that he had managed to figure out how to cure himself with the Ope Ope no mi. What he was more interested in however was Law's appearance. He was such an attractive man but Doflamingo's smirk soon turned to a frown. He really was devoting himself to Corazon; heart tattoos, heart motive, Rocinante's very title on the back of his coat, and most of all, his smirk.

He clenched his hands at the thought of Law's defiance. Even at the brink of death he still chose to defy him. His smirk and remark on 'the will of D' (pffff, as _if Doflamingo would believe in something like that_) were a echo of Corazon.

Doflamingo was hoping to break Law and make him his right hand man but at this rate he was going to have to kill him. He'd rather have no one in the heart seat than have someone constantly after him.

He leant down to turn Law's face towards him. Well, he was still cute when he was unconscious, like how his brother was cute without that ridiculous make-up

_Shit_ now he was thinking of him again

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked up to see Rocinante sniggering at him next to the heart seat.

"You're never gonna get rid of me Doffy."

Doflamingo chuckled "What if I just kill your precious Law here?"

The ever present smirk on Rocinantes face fell and gave a cool stare at Doflamingo. Then he smirked again, looking down at Doflamingo.

"Even if Law doesn't succeed in over throwing you, you'll still have us over your shoulder laughing at you."

"For what may I ask, _Roci?"_ Doflamingo licked his lips in disgust at the nickname.

Fujitora entered the room then and Rocinante once again turned to leave.

"If Law joins me in the afterlife, you will soon regret it."

"Torao!"

Doflamingo smiled as blood spurted out of Law's chest from his strings. The only thing that ruined his satisfaction of finally getting rid of this brat was the ever present smirk that he gave even as he bled to death.

He sank into the sofa with a satisfied sigh. Things were calm for a moment for a while. Straw hat was beaten for the moment but he knew he'd come back later for revenge. For now, Doflamingo took a moment to temporarily recuperate and plan for what to do next. He was facing an uncertain future. How would he get Dressrosa back to normal with all the people out for revenge? He was sure in his strength but then a question popped up: What would he do with the heart seat?

He had kept the chair specifically for Law even when he knew he was rebelling against him but now he wasn't around to have it. Corazon couldn't reclaim his old title (not that Doflamingo wanted him anyway) and his next contender, Vergo, was also dead. Should he just get rid of it altogether? The actual seat was already on the ground outside the palace, it would be easy to just trash it...

"Glad you've finally decided to get rid of that stupid seat that's been gathering dust even if it means you'll have an incomplete set of executives."

Doflamingo flinched as he heard footsteps coming towards his seat. He turned to see Law's ghost emerging from the shadows, yet again with a smirk. What was it with these ghosts taunting him with their smiles?

"Not that it matters, you've had an incomplete set of executives for a while anyway."

"What are you smirking about Law? Death is not something to be taken easily, you must be really eager to get in my way if you're already haunting me within hours of you dying."

"I have freedom to do what I like _Joker_."

He stepped over near the window and stood there looking out.

"Fufufu, you and Corazon really do confuse me. You haunt me yet you do it with a smile. You are nothing but an annoying flea, you could do a lot better with scaring me."

"I was prepared to hold back for Cora-san but it seems I won't have to."

Law turned back to Doflamingo completely different from before. He had emerged from the shadows relatively neat but he turned away from the window covered in blood and with a maniacal smile on his face. His wounds stood out stark against his blood stained body and blood dripped out steadily, especially where his right arm had been. He began to advance towards Doflamingo, leaving blood from his phantom wounds in his wake.

"Good try Law but that's not gonna do anything. I've seen plenty of dead bodies in my lifetime, all equally as bloody as each other."

"So I don't have to hold back then." Law leaned over Doflamingo. Doflamingo, when stood up, towered over Law but here he was sat down and slumped quite low so Law had the upper hand. He let his face drip blood over Doflamingo. "I couldn't kill you when I was alive. That's fine. I'll just make you go mad. I know what to do to make you tick."

He reached his phantom hand out then into Doflamingo's chest. Doflamingo could feel something tickling inside his rib cage.

"What are you doing."

"... Tickling your heart."

Doflamingo guffawed then. _What was Law even thinking? Was he even serious?_

"Prepare yourself. Cora-san is a... rather gentle spirit but I'm not quite so nice."

He squeezed on Doflamingo's heart then, hard, which caused Doflamingo to yell out in extreme pain. Law let go and Doflamingo panted heavily before Law squeezed his heart yet again. Law did this a few more times before the doors to the suit room slammed open.

"Young Master!" Jora exclaimed.

Law let go of Doflamingo's heart but allowed his face to remain present above Doflamingo's face. When Doflamingo dared to look up he had to look away from Law's horrific face though he couldn't get away from the blood that, though not real, still had a terrifying effect of feeling real.

Law walked away with a few words "I'll be back Doflamingo. I can do a lot worse than that and since you seem to like me bloody so much, I'll come back like this every time. I'm going to keep doing this and even when you go mad, you'll wish that you had Corazon back to annoy you."

That was true. Usually Joker could handle blood, he wouldn't even mind if he was covered in it. But he couldn't handle this twisted image of Law that had appeared. After seeing Law like a ghoul that would appear in any scary nightmare, he wished he hadn't killed him. _That_ was new. For the first time in a few decades, he felt _terrified_. Corazon's ghost had just been plain mocking and sarcastic but Law appeared to be a whole different phantom. He had tried to be civil but Doflamingo had pushed it and he'd let himself go.

Now Doflamingo was stuck with a ghost out to ruin him. If he hadn't killed Law, he wouldn't be free to torment his sanity. Doflamingo was starting to feel more and more stress. The worries he had tried to push away about his enemies and the problems with Dressrosa began to return in a huge flood. Coupled with the recent experience with Law and his threat made him want to curl up and die.

He feared that he would go mad and he would lose everything.


End file.
